knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Duel
Double Duel (Dual Tag in the Japanese version) allows two players of KvD: Legends Awakening to link up and challenge computer controlled units in a 2-vs-1 knockout competition. Each player chooses three of their characters to battle against a team of enemy units. Players each send out one of their own units at a time while the other two sit on standby until they are called in. Battles Each player will pick a character each round; one takes the role of the attacking character, the other will support them. The weapon they have equipped at the time of starting Double Duel will be the weapon they will use the entire time. Weapons cannot be switched and weapons will carry their properties such as White Diamond Weapons. Range will not be taken into account so an Archer can attack and will be attacked by a Myrmidion Knight. Players will take turns choosing the leading and supporting character. The supporting character behaves in a Dual System situation and can Dual Strike and Dual Guard. Battle skills such as Luna, Pavise, Miracle, and Dual Guard+ can be used. Despite the fact that certain skills require a map to be used, skills such as Demoiselle and Solidarity can still be used. However certain skills are pointless in Double Duel such as Acrobat and Movement +1 while others are invalid due to other circumstances such as Renewal and Galeforce. The lead character's speed will determine who will attack first, but like in the Dual System, the supporting character does contribute stats, so certain character combos can change attack order, hits taken, damage taken, etc. After a round of attacking or if the enemy/lead ally is defeated, the players will switch roles. Fallen units do not permanently die and weapon usage is not applied. Upon defeating an enemy unit, all current battling units will recover 5% of their HP and fallen units will be revived at 1 HP. Depending on difficulty, having various units and health-restoring equipment can be helpful, especially in some groups such as Army of Shadow, as each Entombed in that group have very high attack, and some of them have Counter on them. Vantage is also helpful in some matches as the enemy may attack first and if you have a unit that has low health, they will attack first before the enemy does. If one player's group is defeated while facing an enemy, both players will automatically lose the match. (e.g player 1 has one unit left and goes first, then is defeated by the enemy while player 2 has 3 units left) Rewards Upon defeating all enemy units, the Player will receive an item and Renown. Each first time completion of each teams gives the player a special item such as Knightfall or Supractis, and said special item is listed under the enemy team's name entry on the opponent selection menu. Second playthroughs will reward the player with a common item. If you have defeated at least one member of the enemy team before doing so, surrendering will still earn you some Renown. Double Duel list Default Challengers Spotpass Challengers Skill Usability Trivia * The Backdrop used for the Army of Shadow Double Duel is seen nowhere else in the game. It takes place on a circular pedestal with cages hanging from the ceiling. Category:Extras